darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Acheron Parthenopaeus
Acheron Parthenopaeus was a member of the Atlantean Pantheon God of Final Fate, one of the last of the Chthonian Godkillers, and the Leader of the Dark-Hunters. His reputation for vagueness and never answering any personal questions is legendary. Acheron first appears in New Orleans in Night Pleasures to aid Kyrian Hunter and Amanda Deveraeux in regaining Kyrian's soul, so that Kyrian could vanquish the Daimon Desiderius. Ash has strengths & vulnerabilities unknown to anyone but himself and a few more, almost no one is quite sure of his true age and lineage, he is more powerful than regular Dark-Hunters and one of the most powerful being that exists. Like others, he's a source god which means he can tap into and weild the power of the Primal Source. However, he is really powerful even without it. Like Sin-Nana, his Son-in-Law, he fights to protect and defend humanity and the innocent in general against those who would see the innocent destroyed. Conception Ash is descended from the rulers of the Atlantean pantheon. He is the son of Archon the Creator and Apollymi the Destroyer. Birth as Apostolos As Apostolos, his "true" form, he appears with red eyes, horns, black hair and blue skin. Birth as Acheron Parthenopaeus Acheron was placed into the womb of an Greek queen in order to hide his existence from the Atlantean pantheon that was out to destroy him. When his human mother saw his eyes, which were of a swirling mercurial colour, he was immediately placed as an outcast. They were afraid of his divinity. His father, the king, accused his wife of having an affair with one of the dieties which she denied. This strain within the family led to the decision that he should be placed in the care of his uncle, Estes. As a Whore At the age of seven he moved to the city of Atlantis, where he was enslaved by his wicked uncle. He was trained as the best tsoulus and even had an erotiki sfairi. His sister, Princess Ryssa, tried plenty of times to rescue him but often failed. Thus, he mistrusts anyone who tries to give him anything; as he had learnt that all they ever want was to bed him. The lust that overcomes everyone that reaches maturity when they saw him, was a curse Apollymi's sister had placed on him when she held him as a babe. Training with Takeshi & Savitar Savitar and Takeshi trained him on how to manage and utilise his God powers. They also taught him how to fight. War with the Daimons He teaches all the Dark Hunters how to annihilate the Daimons that prey on humans. He also knows things before they ask so he can help the Dark-HUnters when he has too. He fights the Gallu as well and helps the Dark- Hunters get their souls back from Artemis. Returning to Artemis He returns to Artemis to satiate his hunger, and to barter for the release of the Dark Hunters' souls. ''HE HATES ARTEMIS!!!!! HE HATES ATREMIS!!!!!!!!!!! Leader of the Dark-Hunters He wrote the Dark Hunter's creed and guides them in their fight against the Daimons. His Best Friend Nick Gautier until he sleeps with Simi, Acheron's daughter, then he is Acheron's worst enemy. His best friend becomes the Dark- HUnters he freed from Artemis and Soteria. His Long Lost Daughter Katara Parthenopeaus Going to War with Noir & Azura Personality Ash is usually seen as a very calm and reserved individual, rarely revealing any personal details about himself and needing to keep his emotions in check. He doesn't like his hair being pulled or people breathing down his neck, as it reminds him of his time as a whore. He is considered a poster child for the goth movement and has a vast collection of guitars. Abilities '*Final Fate*''' As Ash is the final fate he can alter destiny with a single word as shown when he accidentally told Nick to kill himself leading to Nick's suicide. As a fate he can see into the future except for those who he is close to. *God Powers* As a God Ash has all the powers you would expect from a God such as immortality and the ability to fire God Bolts. Ash can also read or erase memories, thoughts ,events and even time from others minds. He can sense the presence of others, disintegrate into nothing, and bend the physics of time and matter. The laws of science, humans know are not the laws of gods. Ash can also toss lightning bolts with a flick of a wrist. He is Omnipotent and inherently Omniscient. *God Killer* Ash is a Chthonian God Killer and can kill other Gods *Simi* Ash's personal charonte Demon Simi is bound to Ash's body and is very dangerous especially if she has her barbeque sauce. *Ash is also supernaturally seductive and is the embodiment of perfect male beauty. At the height of his sexual prowess and attractiveness, He possess raw, unearthly magnetism. Strength level Unknown, also dependent on Ash's mood Weaknesses *Atlantean dagger *Soteria Kaferi *Simi *Nick *Marissa Hunter *Kyrian and Amanda *Valrius and Tabitha *Zarek and Astrid *LOVE! Equipment Staff- Ash summons this in combat Category:Dark-Hunters Category:Atlantean Pantheon Category:Chthonian Godkillers